


Persimpangan

by RhaeLouis



Series: Rumah [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Feels, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Steve Rogers, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 21:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18881395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhaeLouis/pseuds/RhaeLouis
Summary: "Tidak dalam selamanya." Kalimat itu mungkin sederhana. Berbarengan dengan eratnya pelukkan Nat sudah cukup membuat Wanda teryakini.





	Persimpangan

_._

_._

_Persimpangan_

_/per·sim·pang·an/_

perihal simpang; tempat (jalan dan sebagainya) yang berbelok atau bercabang;

.

.

* * *

Natasha, tidak pernah ingat betul, kapan tangisnya dimalam hari menjadi jadwal rutin nya. Rasa sesak, ketakutan, dan penyesalan yang menyekik dirinya. Membuatnya kadang lupa bagaimana rasanya bernapas.

Dan Steve selalu ada. Kadang hanya merangkulnya, kadang juga ikut terlarut dalam tangisnya.

_Lima tahun._

Terbayangkan hantu - hantu setengah populasi yang hangus dalam satu jentik jari.

Hanya gestur sederhana. Kemudian, - _hilang_.

Natasha dan Steve kembali kehilangan hal - hal yang pantas mereka miliki. Bukannya mereka memantaskan diri. Cukup sudah dunia yang mereka selami berlalu cepat. Kecepatan itu mencuri orang - orang terkasih mereka. Dan dalam sekejap, mereka kembali ke diri mereka yang dulu.

Hanya dua persona yang diidolakan karena usaha dan dorongan semangat untuk maju.

Walau mereka tahu betul, mereka berdua masih terpaku pada masa lalu.

* * *

Wanda.

Merupakan kesempatan kedua.

Dalam hara huru kehidupan. Dalam kisah Natasha yang begitu berantakan dan kacau. Wanda bukan lah penebus, bukan juga pengganti. Wanda hadir membuat Natasha mampu mengobati gadis itu. Satu – satunya hal yang Natasha rasa merupakan hal paling bijak yang pernah ia lakukan.

Wanda bagaikan cermin bagi Natasha. Gundahnya, takutnya, dan keraguannya, menyorot balik diri Natasha yang mempertanyakan dirinya dalam program KGB saat usianya belum genap belasan tahun.

Natasha masih ingat, letusan pistol laras pendek yang meledakkan kepala lawan terakhirnya dalam program busuk itu. Mayat tanpa ekspresi yang menjadi hadiah kelulusan nya menjadi  _Black Widow_. Hadiah itu menciptakan pembunuh berdarah dingin.

Natasha menyesalkan semua. Menyesalkan darah bayang – bayang orang tak bersalah tersebut. Menyesalkan noda dalam jiwa dan juga ruhnya.

Ia pikir.  _Selalu ia pikir_. Meluruskan Wanda, dengan berjalan bersamanya. Menjadi apa saja yang membuat Wanda tahu, bahwa memiliki emosi merupakan hal yang manusiawi. Mungkin saja dengan itu ia bisa menghindarkan Wanda pada masa depan yang sama sepertinya. Menghindarkannya dari penyesalan genangan darah yang begitu keruh memenuhi pijakkan kaki mereka.

Lalu bayangannya itu, membangunkan hubungan spesial antara dirinya dengan gadis sihir itu.

Wanda akan selalu ke kamarnya. Menangis. Kadang dirinya yang menghampiri. Menepuk pelan agar Wanda tersadar dari mimpi buruknya. Dan semua selalu diakhiri rangkulan dari Natasha. Satu – satunya gestur yang Natasha masih yakini hingga kini, ampuh dalam menenangkan.

" _Nat?"_

Bisik itu serak. Mimpinya begitu kelam hari itu.

" _Menurutmu, jika Pietro ataupun Orangtuaku masih di sini, akankah mereka kecewa denganku?"_

Lisan itu begitu ragu. Begitu mencengangkan betapa ragunya Wanda pada segala hal yang ia lakukan. Begitu bersalahnya dirinya. Begitu merasa berdosanya dirinya pada apa yang ia capai sekarang.

Tapi Natasha merasa, Wanda mencapai pencapaian yang seharusnya Natasha capai jauh dahulu. Sebuah pencapaian dimana Wanda menyadari mana kebenaran dan mana yang tidak. Dengan itu Natasha bangga. Dan ia tidak mampu menutupi fakta sederhana itu. Natasha mungkin tidak ingat lagi rasanya bagaimana memiliki orangtua, namun perasaaan yang ia rasakan, pasti akan sama dengan yang keluarga Wanda rasakan.

" _Tidak dalam selamanya."_

Kalimat itu mungkin sederhana. Berbarengan dengan eratnya pelukkan Nat sudah cukup membuat Wanda teryakini.

* * *

Steve pikir, perhatian lebih nya akan selamanya ia berikan pada Natasha.

Betapa salahnya dirinya.

Wanda yang senyum begitu jarang namun mencerahkan. Wanda yang tertawa pelan bagaikan burung kecil. Wanda yang bergumam riang saat ia mengecup keningnya. Wanda yang membalas peluk hangatnya dengan rangkul erat lengan kurusnya. Wanda yang menjadi satu – satunya penggemar jenggotnya.

Wanda begitu saja ada. Dalam daftar pasokan kepeduliannya. Dalam pasokan kasih sayangnya dan kekhawatirannya.

Tak pernah rasanya Steve begitu takut dan khawatir (- _selain Natasha)_  pada seseorang perihal apa saja yang akan menghampiri mereka. Dengan kondisi orang tersebut tidak dalam jangkauannya.  _Bukan_. Kondisi apapun orang tersebut hadapi.

Natasha pikir ini semua karena trauma.  _Takutnya rasa kehilangan_. Yang dimana Nat juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Dan Wanda, merupakan bagian terakhir, dari hal – hal yang Steve harapkan untuk hilang.

Wanda begitu rapuh. Ia butuh seseorang. Seseorang itu sudah tidak ada lagi. Setengah jiwa Wanda yang membopong dirinya untuk tetap maju. Tetap mampu bertahan dalam kerasnya kehidupan.

Steve ingin menjadi bayang itu. Menjadi alasan bagi gadis muda itu untuk tetap maju. Untuk tetap berharap pada masa depan. Untuk tetap ingin hidup. Dan berbagai keinginan baik dimasa depannya yang panjang.

Steve selalu berharap banyak. Dan sebagian besar harapannya, ia tujukan pada dua figur yang selalu mendorongnya untuk maju.

* * *

Lima tahun terakhir ini begitu  _keras_.

Seperti tamparan perlahan, yang tiap waktu berjalan, saraf responsif kita baru merasakannya.

Rasanya seperti selamanya. Seperti biasa saja. Seperti rutinitas dahulu.

Tangis, teriak, ketakutan, agoni, hal – hal buruk lain. Penelusuran tanpa henti. Pengecekan semesta yang begitu luas. Ketelitian pada apapun yang mungkin saja menjadi jawaban. Menjadi penyelasaian trauma mendalam yang mulai menjadi darah daging mereka.

Karena, bagi Steve dan Natasha.

Tatapan terakhir Wanda lima tahun lalu. Tetesan air matanya yang berbisik pelan memanggil mereka. Kemudian memecahkan dirinya menjadi debu yang tertiup. Tatapan kepergian yang begitu saja hilang. Sangatlah membekas.

Andai saja itu menguatkan Natasha untuk maju. Andai saja hal itu membuat Steve kuat untuk berharap.

Karena jauh di dimensi sana. Dalam partikel lain. Dalam dunia lain dan keadaan apapun yang Wanda rasakan.

Steve dan Natasha akan terus berduka.

Kehilangan Wanda masih menjadi pendorong mereka.

Tapi juga menjadi alasan mereka untuk enggan meninggalkan persimpangan yang sama.

.

.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Cuma coba – coba heheheh. Apa sih namanya, -character study? Sok sok soan pake istilah begituan udah tahu nda mampu :P (dasar arn)
> 
> Tapi tuh greget. Andai saja banyak interaksi tiga pihak kacau ini. Bakal jadi SuperDysfungtionalFamily yang keren nih! (oh imajinasi~) tapi tuh aku suka banget fitur Wanda. Rambut walau nggak merah banget dengan mata ijo dan masa lalu yang kelam, kalau dari perspektif Natasha/Arn selarusnya Black widow ku sayang kek merasa melihat cermin. Dan kemiripan itu menjadi ketakutan. Yang membangun hubungan family feel kayak peter ama tony (eaaaa). Aku juga negrasa ada hbungan lebih sampai begitu menakutkannya adegan debuh buatanku dalam film infinity war itu kejadian heheheheheheheheheheh (jahad nya ehhh!l)
> 
> Tapi yah gitu. Aku stress guys. Mau mutah banyak tugas. Mau jadi remaja biasa nggak bisa juga, kalau tugasku nda tuntas kerja apa aku di masa depan :'''''( oh betapa sialnya hidup di generasi nilai jauh lebih penting dari pada kesehatan mental.(kok curhat ) tahu ah nikmati dah nda usah dibaca unread aja.
> 
> Semoga menyenangkan hari anda
> 
> Samarinda 02/05/2019


End file.
